6th Valentine
by PastelLace
Summary: Wally West made sure he wouldn't forget the next Valentine's Day. One-shot.


Title_: 6__th__ Valentine_

Summary: Wally West made sure he wouldn't forget the next Valentine's Day. One-shot.

Pairings: Wally x Artemis (Spitfire). *Hinted a few other pairings, but vaguely.

Disclaimer: I do not own YJ. If I did, a certain speedster wouldn't be gone and we'd have at least 7 more seasons guaranteed to be in the making.

* * *

The first time she stepped anywhere near the apartment after the _incident_ was the day she realized their—_her_—dog was missing. She would find the poor little fellow lying asleep at the front steps of the apartment, as if he was waiting for Wally to come home.

Hearing her footsteps as her boots clicked on the stairs to her apartment, her dog would automatically awaken in hopes that Wally had returned. As if Wally had been away on some mission, and would return to this very apartment any day now. And after giving her dog a few minutes to realize that Wally wasn't going to return on that very day, he would slowly waddle his way over to her side and the both of them would return to one of the many apartments that the team would use now and then as hideouts.

The next time she stepped anywhere near the apartment was when there was a thunder storm. She was with M'gann, Conner, and Garfield, who had decided to check up on her during the Holidays to see how she was doing when the thunder storm startled her poor dog into running off in fleeing horror. While M'gann and Conner suggested looking around the block, Artemis already knew where the dog had went. The poor dog had made his way to their old apartment, wanting to find shelter in Wally's comforting arm. She always knew that while the dog loved her just as much as he loved Wally, she was never much of the comforting one between the two of them. And Wally would always rub it in her face as he cooed the dog out of its frenzy, allowing the dog to feel safe in his arms.

When Valentine's was around the corner, she had trusted Bart and his very close friend, Jaime, to watch over her dog while she was out for the few days in order to visit her mother. By the time she had came back, it was late in the afternoon, and Bart and Jaime were both in a panic frenzy as they blabbered to her both in Spanish and rapid English to the point where she had to motion for them to stop talking, before she comforted them with the fact that she knew where her dog was.

By the time she finally made it to her house, she was startled by the fact that there were hundreds of bouquets of ferns surrounding her doorstep. She would have freaked out at such an odd thing to find on her doorstep, if it wasn't for the fact that she was too stunned to do anything.

Her next door neighbor must have been sitting and waiting for her the entire day, because the second she spotted her, she made a frantic waving motion at the Blonde before saying in her raspy voice, "Honey, there you are. I've been waiting for you all day. The poor delivery boy must have spent a good twenty minutes waiting for you to answer your door, before I signed off the delivery for you. There was a note that was attached to one of them." She pulled out a small, glossy card before handing it over to Artemis.

_Surprise! Bet you think I forgot about Valentine's again. One time was already bad enough. But five? I'm surprised you didn't leave me when I forgot the first one. (Please don't leave me!) But seriously, you're the best girl any guy could have. You're the moon to my stars, and I don't want you to forget how much I love you. And I know what you're thinking. Ferns? Why ferns? Well, I recall the time you expressed how much you think roses are tacky, and how giving flowers on Valentine's tacky, but technically, ferns aren't flowers. WAIT, THE FLORIST JUST LAUGHED AT ME AND SAID THEY WERE. OKAY, NEVER MIND. It's the gesture that counts. I really do love you, babe._

_Wally._

For the first time in months, Artemis actually laughed for once, grinning like a fool as she looked around at all of the fern plants in front of her.

"Is everything alright?" her raspy-voiced neighbor asked, looking at her with curiosity.

Artemis looked at her dog that was sleeping peacefully in the bed of fern. "Everything's okay." Looking at the stars that were starting to appear as the sun began to set even more, she beamed as she quietly muttered quietly to herself, "I love you too, Wally."

* * *

A/N: This was the cheesiest thing I've ever written, in my honest opinion. I have no idea where this plot was going, besides the fact that I just really wanted to write a one-shot that involved a Wally West scheduling a floral delivery ahead of time so that he wouldn't forget the next Valentine's Day.

(I hope all of you Bluepulse shippers realized that Bart and Jaime spent all of Valentine's Day together taking care of Arty's dog. I hope all of you then realize that they must have been distracted [with each other] in order to lose sight of Arty's dog).


End file.
